Ultra-high density metropolitan area infrastructure can no longer effectively handle personal or group automotive transportation. Often in metro areas, transit times are increasing, as is the associated pollution from motor vehicles. The time spent in transit decreases the productivity of commuters.
To combat traffic, commuters and casual drivers will adopt travel routes based on personal knowledge and apps such as Google Maps® and Wayz®. While those apps may cut transit time somewhat by routing traffic around certain trouble spots, they don't solve the problem. An ill-timed accident or a special event such as a Presidential motorcade may render a public thoroughfare unusable for hours. The problem is exacerbated for emergency responders trying to navigate over-taxed infrastructure, putting health, safety and even lives at risks. Finally, weather, both predicted and unexpected, can also rapidly impact infrastructure capacity in a negative way.